


The Bad Man

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Knifeplay, Marking, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Some short stories about Micah and what he does to you.





	The Bad Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> People enjoyed my story with Micah, so I wanted to do another! I also like Micah Bell now, fight me! *gets shot instead* > u > Una-artwork on tumblr also inspired and helped me with a few ideas in these shorts-You guys should follow them if you want some Micah love!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar!

##  **Knifeplay**

You always watched Micah play five finger fillet, loving how skilled he was, especially when he twirled the Handle between his fingers. Of course, the man noticed; a teasing smirk on his lips as he licked along the blade, making you heated up and left him alone before he does anything else.

One time you were hanging clothing up on the line at night before suddenly feeling someone grab you from behind and felt the cold steel on your neck before you could cry out. “Why so scared, girl?” You didn’t know if you should be scared or not that it was Micah. “You loved this pretty thing when I was playing with it.” He purred into your ear, the tip running along your neck. This time it made you shiver, biting your bottom lip when it went along your dress.

“Micah, what-” You gasped when you felt his knife cutting your straps, your dress loosening around your breasts. “Hey..!” Micah grabbed you and dragged you to his tent, closing the flaps, so you had alone time.

Micah didn’t care about ruining your dress, grinning as he saw your breasts nearly peaking out. He went between your legs, parting them with his own, so he got a beautiful view of your bloomers, hungry for wanting what’s behind it. You tried to take steady breaths as you felt his knife run along your leg, now going up your inner thigh. You were nervous but wanted more, excitement getting the better of you at Micah’s actions. You felt his knife cut through your bloomers, feeling the cold air hit your pussy but Micah headed it with his hot breath. “Damn it, Micah. They were expensive..!” You huffed out.

“Don’t worry; I’ll buy you more.” He chuckled.

##  **Cum**

Micah loved making you a mess, especially if you are covered in his cum. He didn’t care if it was inside you, in your mouth or on your body as long as it’s not wasted on the floor. It was heaven for him when his cum was sprayed on your face as you mouth hung out to drink what you can. It sparked a fire in his belly when you begged for him to cum inside you, begging for him to breed you and have his children.

“Nh...That’s it, girl. Take what you can.” Micah breathed out as he watched you bob your head, his fingers through your hair so you wouldn’t pull away from his cock. He loved when your saliva ran down your chin, thinking what his cum would look like on your lips.

“Mm...Mm..!” You gripped his pant legs, letting him take control as he fucked your throat, Micah liking it when you gagged on him. It boosted his ego. He would sometimes shove your head down so deep that you felt his happy trail against your nose, Micah groaning when you took him in.

“Fuck...I’m goin’ to come. Hah, be ready, slut.” He grunted out. After a few more thrusts, he pulled his cock away and pumped his shaft, your mouth open to take him in. “Let’s paint that pretty face, girl.” He growled, soon coming on your face. He watched as his cum went in your mouth and across your face, some dripping down your chin and to your breasts. “Fuck...” A dark smirk went on his face as he saw you spread his load across your breasts, a shiver going down his spine.

“Ngh...We are doin’ that again, girl.”

##  **Bruises And Marks**

Micah would bite and mark your body, so people knew you were his and what he did to you, always saying ‘no one will fuck you after what I did to your body.’ When he pin your body to the ground as he fucked you, he’ll get too into it and bite your shoulder until it bled, loving it when you cried out in pleasure-pain. He thrived when you were in pain, which just made him want to mark you more.

But his guilty pleasure was you marking him.

You would sit by the fire alone together, sitting on his lap as your face was buried into his neck. You would watch the fire, but your eyes would sometimes glance at his throat, loving how smooth and open it was for you. You liked it when his shirt was slightly open to see the curls on his chest, hair peeking out. “Mmm...” You placed a kiss on his neck, Micah letting you continue kissing his throat.

You got excited as you kissed along his neck and even licked, Micah’s grip tightening on your hip. You were the brush and Micah was your canvas, knowing he didn’t mind you painting on him. You nibbled his neck to tease him before sucking, mark after mark up his throat, seeing them change colour the longer you sucked.

“Girl...” Micah warned, his eyes still staring at the fire. “Any longer...And I’ll fuck you right her-Nh!” He growled when you bit his shoulder, his cock throbbing in his pants at the pain. “That’s it..!”

Oh, it was a long night.

##  **Bottom**

Micah would never admit this to anyone, but he liked being roughened up. He loved being slapped across the face and getting marked, getting excited by the thought of someone being rough with him.

He was taken back when you tied him down to the bed one night.

“Girl, no,” Micah warned, his voice low and dark as his wrists tugged at the ropes which were tied to the bed.

Panic ran through your body, but you didn’t want to stop. “Sorry, sweety. Sometimes you need to be punished.” You grinned, grinding yourself against his harden pants, his breath hitched at the friction. Oh, he was angry, but in his gut, he didn’t want you to stop.

When you undid his pants and started to ride him, both of you moaned as his cock pumped inside you with your help. “Fuck...The more you ride me, the higher your punishment.” Micah grunted as he watched you, sending you daggers through your head. His cock throbbed inside you, wanting to come so his cum would fill you up.

“But you seem to love this.” You purred out, your nails gently digging into his chest as you fucked him. “Fuck...Micah.” You moaned out, your hand going down to rub your clit. “Come for me, please. You can cum inside my cunt.” You moaned out, your hips quickly raising and lowering that your ass slapped against Micah’s thighs. “You can give me a child, Micah.”

Oh, you little shit. You knew Micah loved that.

Micah thrust his hips up to go in deeper, making you cry out. “Fuck..!” He growled, finally coming inside you to fill your womb with his cum.

“Mmm!” You bit your lip as you came, a small smile on your face as you looked down at him. “Oh, fuck...How was that, Micah?”

“Hah...You are so fuckin’ punished for this.”

“Oh? Well...” You grabbed his hat, placing it on your head with a grin. “Might as well have another round.”

##  **Dirty Talk/Doggy Style**

“Such a god damn slut for me, huh? Always takin’ my cock like a champ.” Micah purred into your ear as he fucked you from behind, his nails digging into your hips until they left marks for tomorrow.

“M-Micah..!” You cried out, gripping onto the mat beneath you, your toes curling at the intense pleasure he gave.

Micah loved talking to you like nothing, just like a nightwalker he found on the street who was desperate for his cock. He loved gripping your hair as he fucked you from behind, hearing the whimpering when he tugged your head up and heard you begging for him to fuck you harder. It took a while, but he would get the dirty words slipping out of your mouth when you got into it.

“That’s it, whore...Take it fuckin’ deep and hard like a good girl.” He growled, his hand going up to your waist to thrust your hips down harder against him, hearing you moan out by the rough action.

“M-Micah! Micah! Fuck-!” You cried out, shutting your eyes, letting the man take you as he pleased. You loved it so much, love it when he fucked you so raw. “More, please! Fuck me more!” You begged, raising your ass higher for him. “Oooh fuck!” You felt him hit your end, your mind going blank for a second as you came. “Micah!”

“That’s it, girl-fuckin’ come! I’m-! Nnh!” Micah thrust in deep as he came, his cum painting your womb until it was full. “Take it..! Thaaat’s it, Such a good whore.” He breathed out, pulling out his cock to see the load leaking out of your sensitive pussy.

“Good girl.”

THE END!


End file.
